Debilidad
by Kenyoru-chan
Summary: Rojo, grandes manchas adornando el suelo cobrizo. El sol ocultándose daba tonalidades irreales a aquella bodega destrozada. Su sombra se alargaba hasta la pared opuesta y, por alguna razón, sus músculos se congelaron al contemplar la escena. 6918


Primera historia que hago de este fandom, con mi pareja favorita, espero les agrade.

Y lo que ya todos sabemos.

Disclaimer: KHR! No me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**Debilidad.**

Rojo, grandes manchas adornando el suelo cobrizo. El sol ocultándose daba tonalidades irreales a aquella bodega destrozada. Su sombra se alargaba hasta la pared opuesta y, por alguna razón, sus músculos se congelaron al contemplar la escena. Dos personas habían llegado a su lado, con la respiración agitada gracias a la carrera que habían emprendido desde el lado opuesto del muelle.

Bastó solo un segundo para sentir como su hombro izquierdo era empujado con fuerza, uno de los personajes reaccionó antes que él. Corrió esos espantosos metros antes de hincarse de manera poco calma, agachando la cabeza a la altura del pecho de uno de los cuerpos.

Yamamoto volvió a respirar tras notar los signos vitales, entonces una mano temblante lo tomó del hombro, alejándolo un poco. Al girar la mirada, aún asombrado, se topo con los fieros ojos grises del Guardián de la Nube. Casi diciéndole a gritos que él estaba bien y no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie. Sonrió con algo de amargues. Mukuro entonces se atrevió a dar un paso al frente, otro más, acercándose con una indecisión que jamás se hubiera esperado de él. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Dino, la otra persona que tenía al lado. Los pasos de los hombres del Cavallone se acercaban, era un milagro que hubiese llegado él solo hasta allí sin tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Justo el tutor de Kyoya preguntaba sobre lo ocurrido, al ver que el Guardián de la Lluvia se alejaba un poco para que el otro moreno se enderezara, su pupilo se desvaneció. Siendo atrapado por los brazos del de ojos bicolores.

—¡De prisa! —El Décimo Cavallone gritó de pronto— ¡llévenlo a la base! —Ambos guardianes asintieron, Mukuro cargó al inconsciente Hibari mientras que Takeshi le haría de escolta—. Llamaré a Shamal de inmediato para que tenga todo preparado y Mukuro… —el aludido no lo miró— Kyoya es fuerte, se pondrá bien.

Rokudo ladeó un poco la cabeza, afirmando. Hibari Kyoya era un ser bastante fuerte, sí, prácticamente invencible para la mayoría pero al fin y al cabo humano… y eso era lo que le preocupaba a Mukuro.

Llegar a la base principal fue eterno, cada segundo se volvía un minuto, ni siquiera sentían que avanzaran aunque fuese un poco a pesar de recorrer las calles a la mayor velocidad que, incluso, las llamas les permitían. Nada más llegar a la entrada divisaron al mujeriego doctor, a su lado Bianchi y Fuuta. Una camilla reposaba frente al trío, el de cabellera azulada no lo pensó dos veces y depositó allí al guardián más fuerte de la familia. Al instante las ruedas avanzaron dejando a los recién llegados solos. El beisbolista le palmeó la espalda, se sintió algo reconfortado pero molesto; aún no se le metía a la cabeza que Takeshi fuera el mejor amigo de Hibari, y que a pesar de los años no entendía como llegaron a esa relación, a veces le daba celos a pesar de no querer admitirlo.

Ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que Shamal se había encerrado en la enfermería. Rokudo no dejaba de dar vueltas en la oficina de Tsuna, mismo que estaba serio en exceso. Según el reporte de Dino los demás cuerpos pertenecían a mafiosos de diversos grupos pequeños; mismos que estaban bajo el mandato de una familia con la que Vongola había estado rivalizando desde hace unos tres años. Alzó la vista a Rokudo, suspiró. Mala desición.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Gokudera saltó de su asiento, plantándose enfrente— ¡Molestas al Décimo!

El ilusionista frunció el entrecejo, lo único que le faltaba ese día era empezar una pelea de la que no tenía siquiera ganas de escuchar.

—Tranquilízate Gokudera-kun —Tsunayoshi soltó aire, esa actitud del Guardián de la Tormenta no había desaparecido a pesar de los años—, lo que ha pasado nos tiene a todos preocupados pero debes intentar entender cómo se siente Mukuro ahora.

La puerta fue tocada con suavidad, del otro lado la voz de "La Escorpión Venenoso" pidió autorización para pasar. Cuando Sawada apenas separó los labios Mukuro ya había abierto, interrogando a la mujer con el simple gesto de sus ojos.

—Ahora se encuentra bien, Yamamoto lo está cuidando.

La italiana pudo escuchar el rechinido de dientes antes de sentir la ráfaga de aire que el ilusionista había dejado atrás. Miró al interior de la habitación, su hermano frunció un poco el entrecejo y el Décimo capo de los Vongola sólo llevó una mano a la frente. Bueno, ella no tenía la culpa de que los celos volaran en el aire.

Takeshi salía de la enfermería, los pasos firmes de Rokudo lo alertaron. No comprendía la razón de sus repentinas rabietas o miradas afiladas, si sólo eran amigos pero al parecer el mayor no se fiaba de él; ese tipo tenía un serio caso de desconfianza. Pronto sus ojos cafés se toparon con los heterocromáticos del aludido, la mano de Mukuro lo empujó de la puerta y él no pudo evitar sonreír, como siempre.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe, recibiendo de inmediato una reprimenda por parte del Doctor Shamal. Le ignoró y el otro rodó los ojos, por eso prefería mil veces a las bellas mujeres, se levantó de su escritorio para dirigirse a la salida, seguro el mocoso, aunque ya no lo fuera, querría algo de privacidad. El ilusionista observó, ya más calmado, a la persona que dormía en la cama; según sabía se despertaba con él mínimo ruido por lo que le asombró el hecho de que no se levantara con aquél golpe que dio a la puerta.

Hibari estaba algo pálido, había tanta sangre en aquella bodega que no sabía exactamente cuanta perdió el japonés. Suspiró tras sentarse en una silla cercana; tuvo la opción de ir con él o irse por su cuenta pero Kyoya era aún una persona que no le agradaban mucho las multitudes. Volvió a observarlo, nadie imaginaria del todo que ambos habían pasado de la relación odio-rivalidad a una ligeramente opuesta y más cercana… aunque sí, seguían peleando a veces por diferencias y el hecho de que el japonés aún no le perdonaba por derrotarlo de forma tan humillante.

Los labios entreabiertos llamarón su atención, había pasado un tiempo desde que los probó por última vez. Si Hibari no despertó con aquel sonido quizá y tampoco lo haría en ese momento. Sus manos se colocaron con suavidad sobre el colchón, inclinando su cuerpo con lentitud fue acercando su rostro al del opuesto. Tan solo unos centímetros más y…

Clak.

Aquel sonido tan familiar, metal impidiéndole el paso, obligándolo a alejarse gracias a la fuerza ejercida en su cuello por aquellas barras de metal. Kyoya había despertado, mirándolo de manera poco amistosa pero aún así con una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Rokudo Mukuro?

—Solo intentando tomar lo que es mío —respondió sin más, alejándose con ambas manos extendidas a la altura de su pecho. Y rió al percatarse de un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del otro.

Mala decisión. Bastaron un par de golpes para echarlo de aquel cuarto. Shamal se encontraba afuera, fumando un cigarrillo, lo miró y negó con la cabeza. ¿Cuándo aprenderían?

—Kufufu, es tan lindo —la puerta se abrió y, aunque Hibari se encontraba algo mareado, le arrojó una silla de lleno al rostro.

Seguro nunca.

**Fin.**


End file.
